Frozen
by EsmeHollyElizabeth
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are both frozen. Her heart was shattered the minute he got shot. If it wasn't for her best friends, her mother, or her kind therapist, she would be dead from heartache. But her broken state didn't start when Caleb got shot. It started when Detective Wilden walked through her front door. He wasnt romotely interested in her mother. He was interested in someone else.


**This is my first Pretty Little Liars story. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review! :D also thanks to EsmeJoyCullen-Drescher for beta-ing!**

There was a time when Hanna Marin was completely happy, even when her friend, Alison DiLaurentis, had mysteriously died two years ago. It took her and her three best friends a year to recover. Now at age seventeen, Hanna was the closest she'd ever been with the girls who were also friends with Alison-Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings. When they were sixteen, they uncovered thousands of secrets about each other that only Alison knew. Hanna's ex best friend, Mona Vanderwall, turned out to be a total bitch, texting them horrible and creepy messages from a blocked number, and signing the texts as "A". She was finally caught and thrown off a cliff. When she was sent to the Radley Sanitarium for good, she never talked to the girls again.

During all this, Hanna was experiencing her first real romantic relationship-she didn't really count Sean Ackard, since he never actually loved her. There was another guy after Sean, and his name was Caleb Rivers.

She loved Caleb to the ends of the earth, and as she rocked their perfect daughter in her special chair, she let some tears out. Her baby, Rosalie, was conceived on November fifth and born just a few months ago. The little girl had Hanna's blonde hair and Caleb's brown eyes.

"I wish you could have met your daddy...you would have loved him..."

A soft knock came at the door and Hanna wiped her eyes. "Come in."

"Can I see my granddaughter? This little one wants her mommy. Trade?" Ashley Marin asked.

Hanna nodded. Ashley set Rosalie's sister, Alice down so the little dark haired girl could jump in Hanna's lap. Alice's father wasn't Caleb, though. Hanna swallowed hard while she squeezed her two year old daughter close to her chest and bit back yet another sob.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Ashley gave them privacy and went into the kitchen to feed Rosalie.

"I made cupcakes with Grandma. Want some?"

"Oh...oh, no that's okay. I'm not really hungry."

Hanna was never very hungry, or sleepy. She could feel the energy draining out of her body. She only ate when her mom force-fed her, or when her friends took her out for girls' nights and they agreed to not talk about their significant others around her. She was happy for them, but she just wished she had her lover here, with her, holding her protectively in his arms, telling her everything would be all right, even when it didn't seem so.

How could her love life get so messed up? How could it be that Aria was dating her ex-teacher, Mr. Ezra Fitz, without being shunned forever by her parents? How could Emily be happy while dating different girls whenever her relationship with Maya St. Germain seemed like it was going downhill? How could Spencer handle going back and forth between Toby Cavanaugh and Wren Kingston? How could they be in love so easily?

It just wasn't fair.

She had been going to see her therapist, Esme Cullen, for a long time now since the incident. Her mom drove her to Esme's office since Hanna didn't feel like driving anymore. A bit after the incident, Hanna tried to kill herself with a knife, but her friends saved her from herself just in time. They told her she needed to get help, and luckily, Ashley was good friends with Esme Cullen. Esme was the sweetest woman ever, and she had suffered heartbreak of her own. Hanna went to see Esme every night when she wasn't hanging out with her friends or taking care of her daughters. The first time she went, it was when her mom had a date with Pastor Ted. She didn't want to see people kissing at all.

Hanna thought back to her first meeting with Esme.

_"Mom, I swear, I won't do it again!" Hanna protested while walking alongside Ashley._

_"Sweetheart, you need this, okay? Now, Esme is a very kind and understanding woman, and she will help you. I know you're hurting. I can't be home all the time because of my job, and your friends can't live at your house, since they're about to go to college. I won't let you try to stab yourself again! I love you too much."_

_Hanna sighed. Her mom was right. Ashley knocked on the door that had Esme's name written on it, and a few seconds later, a woman with caramel curly hair and a smile on her face, opened the door. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a purple ruffly blouse. Her silver heels were shoes Hanna could only dream of owning. Esme was also as tall as Hanna's best friend Aria. The thought made her grin._

_"Hi, I'm Esme. You're Hanna, I'm assuming?"_

_Hanna shook Esme's hand. "Yeah. This is my mom."_

_"Ashley." The women shook hands and Hanna went inside the room after hugging her mom goodbye._

_"So, you can sit in that couch," were Esme's first directions._

_Hanna nodded and plopped herself down on the comfy brown sofa. She leaned back on one of the pillows and put her feet up on the ottoman. As Esme sat down in the chair across from her client, Hanna studied her purple fingernails._

_"Can you tell me why such a beautiful teenage girl such as yourself would attempt suicide?"_

_"Because I'm fucked up. I had a boyfriend and we were so in love...and well, good things can't last forever, Esme," Hanna said with a sad smile. "He-he's been in a coma for a year now."_

_"Oh, my..." Esme looked at the young blonde girl with concern. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"_

_Hanna took a slow, deep breath. "He saved my life."_


End file.
